Lost Pages of Prussia's Diary of Awesome Me
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: Prussia's diary has torn pages! It was said to be too embarrassing for people to see so he ripped it and threw it away. A lucky day came and the Allies found these lost pages. What could be written in them?
1. Chapter 1

Lost Pages of Prussia's The Diary of Awesome Me!

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!_

* * *

"Hey England! Look! I found these weird papers hidden under the ground!" America barges in.

"Wait, what were you doing underground?" England asks.

"Don't ask unnecessary questions! Let's read them!" America calls out.

"My, my. What are those old things?" France comes in.

"Aiyaa. They look so brittle. Be careful in unfolding it! Well, if you even plan to unfold it." China adds.

"Would you like me to unfold them..?" Russia enters.

"NO!" everyone protested.

"Come on, let's see what's written." England says as he carefully open the paper.

Here is what they read:

Day: xx  
Time: oo

It was another day for the awesome me! Of course, when I'm around everything is awesome. Well, except for the lame-o Hungary and Austria.

I received a marriage invitation today. It was something about the lame duo's wedding. Obviously, they wanted someone awesome to attend but I felt something weird inside me as I read the invitation. I'm suppose to be amused by this! I mean, it is the best way to prank the lame duo but my chest hurts.

There was a picture attached, too! Two of them holding hands and smiling. I don't know how my smirk turned into a frown nor do I know why I can't avert my eyes away from Hungary's lame look.

This happened so many times that I've even consulted France! Well, sometimes awesomeness needs to learn more awesome moves, right? What France said was weird, though. I don't know if there is anything awesome but there were only 5 words. He told me that...

_I'm in love with Hungary._

_XxxxxXxxxxXxxx  
_

Silence loomed over the allies.

"Whose diary..." China stopped.

"It must be Prussia's" England interrupts.

"How can you say it was Prussia's!?" America asked in a high tension voice.

"Well, who else overuse the term 'awesome'?" England points out. "France, you were mentioned here. Does this really belong to Prussia?"

"If I remember correctly, yes." France answered.

The allies looked at each other and agreed to not move on and read any more.

* * *

**Note: These have ****no historical base or anything.**** Purely fanmade romance. If you use anything written here for a test or something... Well, there'll be a LOT of misunderstandings.**

**Do you guys like it? Do you want the allies to read more?  
**

**Please leave a review if you want to. :)  
**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**~Rin-chan. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

Another ordinary day among the allies as they begin their usual meetings. Before it ended someone mentioned something that made their eyes open wide.  
"Hey, do you remember Prussia's diary, da?" Russia asked.  
"Now that you've mentioned it, what happened to the pages?" America followed.  
"I have it right here aru~!" China held out pieces of paper.  
"Why the heck do you have it?! And didn't we promise to never touch it?" England flustered.  
"It's fine! Nobody will know but us!" America took the papers away from China and started reading out loud.

Day: XX  
Time: xx  
Dear diary,  
It's me! The awesome Prussia! Just got home from the lamest wedding ever. Dorky Austria and Lame-o Hungary really don't know how to throw a cool wedding. France stood beside me all through out the wedding. I was confused so I asked him why. He looked at me with the same look and asked "The wedding of those two doesn't hurt you at all?".  
I laughed but something was wrong. I forced myself to laugh and respond but France just shook his head. I wonder what he meant? I do remember him saying that I love Hungary but how can I be hurt? I did feel chest pains and my eyes were kind of watery but that doesn't mean anything, right? I might have caught a disease somewhere, I'll just go to a doctor.  
Gilbird's been acting weird, too. He seems to hate Austria even more after the wedding. He kept pooping on him and that made the young aristocrat mad. That's my little bird. I raised a mighty young descendant! I just hope I could get rid of this so-called disease though.

"EH?! France, when did you and Prussia become so close?!" everyone exclaimed.  
"Well, when it comes to love, big brother knows what he needs to do." France winked.  
"Now, let's put these papers away before someone discovers about this. We don't need a war with Prussia and whoever his allies are." England started collecting them and placing them inside a box.  
"Come on! Don't be a buzz kill, England! No one will know!" America complained.  
"How about we just destroy them with my pipe?" Russia interrupted.  
"Well, Prussia will never know if we destroy it.." England thought.  
"NO! I'll keep them." China exclaimed as he grabbed the box filled with papers and ran outside.  
"What's up with him?" everyone asked and gave each other a confused look.

* * *

**Yeah! I'm back! Sports festival is finally over now exams are coming around!  
****_sigh._**** High school hates me, doesn't it?**

**Well no matter, I'll find time and summer is right around the corner!**

**Wait, should the allies read more of the awesome Prussia's diary?**

**Please leave a review if you think so!**

**Thanks for the review: Haru's riceball**

**Thanks for following and for the favorite: Ai the Pasta Loving Dragon and Haru's Riceball**

**Until next time~!**

**~Rin-chan. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

"Oh, China! You.. came back?" England was puzzled.

"We're having a meeting, right? Of course I'd come, aru." China pointed out.

"Well, that fiasco last time made us think that you don't plan to.." England's eyes went around the room.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. It's just a voice suddenly whispered to me. It said that it wanted to read the pages, too. I got scared and decided to run with the pages with me." China blushed out of embarassment.

"Well, put that aside and let's read more!" America butted in.

"Oi! I already told you to stop reading!" England scolded.

"Now, now. There's nothing wrong with it. As long as we don't tell anyone outside of this room then there's nothing to be worried about." France said.

"I want to read more of it, da." Russia added.

"You... Are you all ganging up on me or something?!" England bursted.

"Here, the pages are with me aru." China said as he gave the box to America.

"Are you guys even listening?!" England snapped.

"Let's read this! France, you read. A hero's voice can hurt from time to time." America handed him a random page.

"Well, okay then." France took the paper and started reading.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Day: xx

Time: oo

Dear diary,

Awesome Prussia here! Talk about little brothers, huh? I asked him about this weird sensations I've been having and was not surprised to hear him say things like "Shut up you're annoying." or "I'm busy, Italy's calling for me again". Seriously, him and Italy? I sometimes doubt his feelings about that little kid. They're too close. Sometimes I feel like a useless big brother because of it.

I really love West but sometimes I can't help but think we might be floating far apart. Not literally of course, I feel like just a few more minutes and he'd forget about me and deny about me being his big brother. What do you think, diary? Should I change myself just to be his ideal big brother? He's progressing faster than I am. Sometimes I wonder what the heck am I doing with myself. I don't have a choice. He'd just scold me if I tell him this. He'd tell me that I wasn't working hard enough and other stuff like that. I wish I have the courage to tell him this though, I wish I can tell him that I'm proud to have him as a little brother and... and that...

I love him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"See! This time it was different, and...deep." England admitted.

"Hahahahaha! Don't be sad England! I know you feel the same when it comes to me right?!" the dense American said.

"You git! There's no way I'd feel like that!" England shouted.

"Now, now! Don't lie!" America continued.

"You..."

"Okay, that's enough you two." France came in.

"Shut up you frog!"

"If you don't stop I'll hit you, da." Russia threatened.

"Come on, we can continue another time, aru. We have to start the meeting." China reminded.

"Fine." everyone agreed.

* * *

**Hello there! Well, this time it wasn't connected with the last chapter. I did say "random page", right?  
**

**Finally, another chapter in which I haven't posted because school hates me.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews: itsalollpalooza, and  Knight**

**Until next time~!**

**~Rin-chan. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

"That meeting felt like it would never end!" America complained.

"It would've ended shortly if someone didn't throw a tantrum causing all of our bosses to come and lecture ALL of us, aru." China complained.

"kolokolokolokolokolokolokolo kolokolo..." Russia cursed at America.

"Woah! Calm down! You know how I can't live without my burgers!" America pointed out.

"But you didn't need to throw all that ruckus when we told you to get one after the meeting!" England scolded.

"In a meeting, me without burgers is like England without his eyebrows, IT'LL NOT BE THE SAME THING." America argued.

"Okay that is now over, let's just go already." France complained.

"Wait, what about those papers?" Russia asked.

"Oh yeah, I think I left it inside the meeting room." France said.

"I'll go get it." America suggested.

As America walked, the other nations decided to follow.

"Ahh! Kumajiro! Don't read those!" a voice was heard.

"Who are you?" the peculiar bear asked.

"I'm Canada!" the voice complained.

"Yo, bro! What have you been up to?" America came in.

"So that's Canada..." the other Allies told themselves.

"Oh, the bear wants to read? Okay, I'll read one of the entries then..." America got a page from Kumajiro and started reading.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Day: xx

Time: oo

Dear diary,

It's me! The Awesome Prussia! Just got home from the hospital. Man was that tiring! I had to go through so many tests and the doctors said that I might be overworked. Phew, those chest pains will be gone soon!

That's not all, guess who I saw at the hospital... It was the Lame Duo! Kesesesesese! I cracked myself up when I saw those two in MY hospital. They said they were going to visit West, who is now living with me temporarily. I asked them why but they won't tell me. What did they want with West? Never mind that, I was really curious why they ended up in a hospital instead of my house. They said lame Hungary hasn't been feeling well and kept vomiting. That was really gross. I didn't want to be there when she vomits.

Suddenly, she had all these demands which made me sorry for that lame aristocrat. It was mostly food. She's going to get fat if she keeps demanding. Lame-o Austria suddenly whispered something to her ear. Both of them then looked at me and Lame Hungary said

"I'm pregnant, Prussia."

I mean, why would they tell me that she's pregnant? Why? I don't care. I don't care at all. I feel nothing but... I don't know what to do. All I did was laugh but the chest pains came back. I hate this, I need to go to the doctor again. Why do these chest pains happen when those two are around? Why? What do I have to do? Put a paper bag on those two? Whatever should I do diary? Please, help me. It hurts too much.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"How stupid could this guy be?" England face palmed.

"Wait, was Hungary really pregnant back then?!" Canada exclaimed in a soft voice.

"Oh yeah, you're still there Canada." America snickered. "I don't know, no one said anything about this."

"This guy, his denseness exceeds my comprehension." France declared defeat.

"So you were the voice that whispered to me the last time?" China asked Canada.

"Yes, I wondered why you ran away." Canada said.

"Sorry. I thought you were a ghost or something, aru." China confessed.

"..." Canada stayed silent.

"Let's go, da. Our bosses are still waiting outside." Russia looked at Canada "Would you like to keep the papers, da?"

"Y-yes. O-kay." Canada gulped at the scary face of Russia.

"Wait, America. You saw him? Why didn't you tell us that Canada has been here all along?" England asked.

"It's because I wanted to play along with everyone. It's fun to see him getting mad at not being noticed."

"You're the worst brother possible." England said.

"What?! You told me the exact opposite when I was young!" America hissed.

"That was before, you git! How could you do that to Canada!" England shouted back.

"Oi! We've been waiting! Hurry up you two!" America's boss came in.

After that everyone followed and went back home.

* * *

**I'm back~!**

**Wow, I really feel what Prussia's feeling here. hahaha, never mind that.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews:**

**itsalollapalooza23/ Call Me Lolla, PrupleMousefurGomez, Xou, and LadyPolska.  
**

**and thanks to all of those who followed and favorite-d the story! All of you always manage to bring a smile on my face!**

**'Till next time!  
**

**~Rin-chan. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

It was a free day among the Allies and it seemed like they were all bored. America suggested to go to Canada's house and read more of the diary. Since everyone was just lazing around, they went along with America's idea.

As soon as everyone arrived, considering England who was a gentleman, they knocked on the door.

"Dude! You don't need to do that! It's just Canada!" America pointed out.

"It's consider good manners, America" England sighed. "And besides, we have to be extra nice to Canada, we have ignored him for far too long, haven't we?"

"Yeah. For once, England's right. We should be nice." France agreed.

America, who felt defeated, just pouted until the door opened.

"Hello everyone." a voice reached their ears.

Everyone looked around and failed to see anything.

"Yo! How's my brother doing?" America brushed his knuckles on Canda's head.

"Ah! Stop it!" Canada complained.

"Ummm... Where's Canada,aru?" China asked.

"Open your eyes a bit wider guys and you'll see him." America explained.

They did as they were told and fair enough, a reflection of Canada appeared.

"Why does he look like that? It's like we're looking at him through the mirror." Russia complained.

"Dudes! You're not just use to it. Give it some time." America said as he placed his arm around Canada's back and went off.

"Umm. The papers are still here. Shall we read one?" Canada asked.

"Of course~ Come on! Let's do this!" America said. "Here! You read. So that everyone can see you better."

"Okay." Canada said as he started to read.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o

_Day: oo_

_Time: xx_

_Dear diary,_

_Behold! The awesome me! Finally back from another appointment from the doctor. I laughed so hard when he told me that I needed to take things easy for a while. Why would I?! I'm an awesome nation and awesome nations don't take things easy. He also mentioned stuff about chest pains are because of stress. I didn't believe him about the stress part. Why would I be stressed? I couldn't be, could I?_

_All that's happened to me was the part where I have to imagine what would the Lame dou's baby look like. I mean, them together would make me pity the baby but no worries! I'll make the baby more awesome! That's if, they let me._

_One other unawesome thing is that... No, I don't want to admit it, at least not out loud but you get the point diary. I'll just write it here. It's not like anyone else would read this. I-I-_

_Arrrrrgh! This is so frustrating! I want to say it but the guts inside me tell me that it is sort of unawesome but this time I won't listen to my guts. Okay, let's try it one more time._

**I LOVE Hungary..**

_There, I admitted it. Phew! It feels like a load off. If any one else were to read this diary, I swear-_

_Nevermind, I have duties to attend to with West. _

_It's goodbye for now diary._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Well, that was... Interesting." France said.

"I can't believe he admitted it." America added.

"I-I never knew Prussia could be so... so emotional." Canada shivered.

"Well, his statement made things sure. We are to never, I repeat, NEVER tell anyone about this." England stressed. "I'm in no mood to have a war with him."

"You do have a point, aru." China agreed.

"So shall we save some of the pages for next time, da? I think everyone had their fun already." Russia said.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for letting as stay Canada." England said.

"It's okay. I'm just happy people were starting to notice my presence." Canada showed a smile.

"Wait a moment Anglettre! I think I can see Canada!" France stated.

"You're right, aru! He doesn't look like a reflection anymore! He looks more solid!" China said.

"Would you look at that, he really looks like America." Russia commented.

"Hahahaha! I'm more heroic looking though, right bro?" America looked at Canada.

"Yes, yes you are."

Apparently, Canada was too hapy to argue with America.

Time went on and their stay extended. They were really thrilled to see America's brother. They let him keep the papers, hoping that it would help them see the little maple lover. As they went home, they promised to not forget what Canada looks like, did they?

* * *

**No time~ Kind of in a rush**.

**Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews: GentleHeart  
**


End file.
